


Thanksgiving Traditions

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: Maggie has to work on Thanksgiving and Alex brings her dinner at the station. Also, Danvers' Thanksgivings are disasters and Alex doesn't know the difference between a nerd and a geek. A fluffy one-shot with spoilers from the sneak peek for episode 2x08.





	

“Danvers!” Maggie beamed up at her as Alex made her way through the deserted bullpen toward Maggie’s desk. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I brought you Thanksgiving dinner.” Alex lifted the heavy bag on her hand higher so Maggie could see. “I figured you could use it since you had to work tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, well, everyone else has families and significant others. It makes sense that I get the holiday shift since I don’t have anyone.”  
  
Alex frowned at the description, wondering, not for the first time, about Maggie’s relationship with her family and whether they had been as accepting as she had let on. “You have me.”  
  
Maggie’s smile was impossibly wide, her dimples making Alex’s knees weak. “Yeah, I do,” she answered softly.   
  
A blush heated Alex’s cheeks when she realized that she had been staring into those deep dark eyes entirely too long, so she slid into the chair by the desk and busied herself with unpacking the bag. Kara had packed it so there was enough to feed an army, and Alex set out a covered tupperware plate laden with turkey and ham and then a second plate with sides.  
  
“Wow, that’s some spread,” Maggie said appreciatively as her stomach growled. She picked up the silverware as Alex set two bottles of water on her desk, opening one and taking a long swig. “So how was dinner with the family?”   
  
“Oh, you know, the usual.” Alex’s tone was self-deprecating, and Maggie lifted an eyebrow, prompting further explanation. “Well, I got a little drunk before dinner–don’t worry, I ubered over here–decided to come out to my mom during Kara’s new made-up tradition of saying things we’re thankful for before we eat, and just as I was about to say the words, some kind of dimensional portal opened above the table and interrupted me.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Maggie had been around Alex, and aliens in general, enough not to completely disbelieve every story that sounded like it was straight out of science fiction, but that one sounded too crazy even for this place.   
  
Alex shrugged. “Just another Danvers’ Thanksgiving. The miraculous thing is, it was still better than last year.”  
  
Maggie looked horrified, her eyes wide and nose scrunched up adorably, and Alex shrugged her shoulders again. “Last year, Kara had just come out as Supergirl…” Alex slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. “Fuck!” Her eyes darted around the bullpen, relieved to see it was still empty, before meeting Maggie’s amused grin.   
  
“Still a little drunk, Danvers?” Alex threw her head back and covered her eyes with her hand, mortified. “Relax, I already knew.” Alex lowered her head and dropped her hand, gazing at Maggie skeptically. “You should tell your sister glasses aren’t much of a disguise, and her hanging around the alien bar with known aliens and black ops types isn’t exactly discreet.”  
  
Alex had to concede the point. “I guess so.”  
  
“I’m a detective. I detect.” Maggie pushed a tupperware container a little closer to Alex. “Do you need any of this? To help you sober up?”  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes, but picked up a roll and nibbled on it.   
  
“So last year…” Maggie prompted.  
  
“My mom generally blames me for everything, and she has always come down hard on me for not protecting Kara.”  
  
“That’s literally your job at the DEO.”  
  
“Well, she didn’t know that at the time, and it was the first Thanksgiving after Kara decided to be a superhero, so I knew she would be livid. And she was, talking about how proud she was of Kara and how disappointed she was with me.”  
  
“How could anyone be disappointed with you?”  
  
“According to my mother, there are so many ways.” The frown on Maggie’s face and her instant defense of Alex sparked a warm glow in the pit of Alex’s stomach. “Anyway, at dinner I had a little too much wine…”  
  
“Another Danvers’ tradition?” Maggie asked, a teasing smile on her face, and Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, well... I told my mom that I was a DEO agent and we had a big fight.”  
  
Maggie chuckled. “You’ve come out two years running, then? What are you planning for next year?”  
  
“I think this particular tradition ends this year. Maybe Kara can do something next year.”  
  
“Your mom take the news okay?”  
  
“Better than last year. At least I hadn’t been lying to her about this part of my life for years.”  
  
“Well, whoever in your family made the turkey is an amazing cook. I’m assuming that wasn’t you?”  
  
Alex snorted. “Not likely. I brought the wine.”  
  
“Of course you did.” Maggie’s smile was soft and indulgent, and the look in her eyes was like she was gazing at the cutest, most adorable thing ever, and Alex felt a blush creep up her cheeks.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot!” Alex dove into her shoulder bag, glad for something to distract her from the way Maggie was staring at her, and pulled out two RC controllers and two small helicopters. “I thought you might want something to keep you occupied tonight.”  
  
Maggie gave her a puzzled look. “Toys?”  
  
“RC helicopters. Winn and I fly them around the DEO when it’s quiet.”  
  
“Of course you do.” There was that indulgent tone again, and Alex wasn’t sure if she was being made fun of.   
  
“We souped them up to be able to carry small cameras for recon. In case we need them for a mission.”  
  
Maggie laughed outright. “So you’re telling me you are a geek as well as a nerd?”  
  
It was Alex’s turn to look puzzled. “What the difference?”  
  
Maggie laughed off Alex’s question and picked up a controller. “So how do you fly these things?”  
  
A few minutes later, they were standing near the door, the tiny helicopters were buzzing around the bullpen, and Maggie looked like she was having the time of her life. She caught Alex smiling at her. “What, Danvers?”  
  
“You’re a natural, Sawyer. You should come to the DEO some slow night and fly with Winn and me. I’m sure we could scrounge up another one.” A thought entered Alex’s head, and she suddenly knew what she would be getting the detective for Christmas. “We’re making 3D heads-up displays for the cameras.” She caught Maggie’s wide smile. “Is that nerdy or geeky?”  
  
“A little bit of both, Danvers.”  
  
“Seriously, what’s the difference?”  
  
“You’ll have to look it up.”  
  
Maggie practiced diving near Alex’s head while Alex piloted between desks like they were canyons for a while. Finally, Maggie crash-landed her helicopter with a laugh. “Thanks for coming by and keeping me company. And for dinner.”  
  
Nobody had come in since Alex had gotten there, and without the hum of the helicopters, the room felt oppressively quiet. “How long are you here?”  
  
“All day and all night. But I have plenty of paperwork to keep me busy.”  
  
“Well, I’m used to the night shift…” Alex offered, “and we haven’t even had dessert yet.” Alex felt her heart melt at the grateful gleam in Maggie’s eyes. She rifled through the paper bag yet again, pulling out a full pie tin with three types of pie. “We have pumpkin, apple, and chocolate pecan, which, according to my sister, is the best dessert in the galaxy. Literally.”  
  
“You hate it, don’t you?”  
  
“So much,” Alex groaned.   
  
A thought occurred to Alex, and she voiced it before she lost her nerve. “You should request Thanksgiving off next year. Come experience a Danvers’ Thanksgiving for yourself.”  
  
“What if I get sucked into a dimensional portal?”  
  
“That’s a chance you’ll just have to take.”  
  
The expression on Maggie’s face turned serious. “Are you sure? What if you’re… dating... someone next year and you want to invite her...”  
  
“My nonexistent, hypothetical girlfriend will have to deal.” Alex’s gaze fixed on the floor as she muttered, “You’re important to me too.” She risked a glance to see Maggie’s smile go supernova, and it hit her right in the knees again.   
  
“I have you?” Maggie asked softly.   
  
“Yeah, you do. And even a whole crazy family, if you want it.”   
  
Tears brightened Maggie’s eyes, and Alex figured that she was right about Maggie’s relationship with her family. Strong arms pulled Alex into a hug as Maggie whispered, “Thank you.”  
  
Alex laughed and held the hug as long as she could, wishing she didn’t have to let go. “Don’t thank me. I don’t know what’s going to happen next year, but I’m sure, per Danvers’ tradition, it’s going to be a mess.”   
  
Maggie leaned back and rested her hands on Alex’s arms, not completely releasing Alex. “So long as the turkey is good and there’s plenty of wine, I’m sure it will be okay.”   
  
Clearing her throat to keep herself from saying anything that would make the other woman uncomfortable, Alex dropped her arms from Maggie’s waist and stepped back. “So… pie?”   
  
They settled in with slices of pumpkin pie, Alex on her tablet, and Maggie on her computer, and Alex snuck glances at the detective as she worked. Next year, she planned on not having to make the decision on whether to invite Maggie or her hypothetical girlfriend. Next year, she planned on them being the same person.


End file.
